1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load indicating fastener systems that are adapted to indicate loads to which they are subjected and, more specifically, to a non-contact electronic device, such as a reactance capacitor, which measures a changing air gap or form produced when a fastening system is strained, and, more specifically, to a non-contact image processing or laser device, which measures a changing air gap or form produced when a fastening system is strained.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable that applied fasteners systems should be accurately tightened to the designed load levels in order to ensure the structural integrity of the bolted joint. It is well known that indicating strain gives a true representation of the load induced in the fastener systems. Torque wrenches are commonly used for tightening fasteners to predetermined torque levels, but they are subject to unpredictable friction so that the strain produced can be widely inaccurate. In other words, controlling torque will not lead to accurate loading of a fastener system.